


title will be added later

by 0k_but_HAMILTON



Series: Hamilton fanfics [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Burr is tired, Burr wants to relax and not get involved in super hero wars, Washington is stressed and probably has PTSD, because i'm not that evil, but Laurens must live, can you tell that Burr is my favorite?, i'll add more later, it will mostly follow the events in the musical, or maybe i am, that isn't gonna happen buddy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:28:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23430208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0k_but_HAMILTON/pseuds/0k_but_HAMILTON
Summary: Hamilton but with superpowers and set in the modern day world.
Relationships: i don't even know - Relationship
Series: Hamilton fanfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685491
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	title will be added later

**Author's Note:**

> more characters might be added.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just characters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll try to add more, but i'm kinda stuck on this one.

Characters: 

heroes-ish:

Alexander Hamilton -  
Powers: control over water and sometimes snow and ice.  
Title: Wavebreaker. (he’ll tell you the people came up with it, but he totally made it up because it sounded cool to him)

Aaron Burr -  
Powers: invisibility and telekinesis.  
Title: The Ghost.  
(he’s really less of a hero and more a neutral person who will intervene to save people and stop too many buildings from being destroyed, but not actively search out villains)

George Washington -  
Powers: command over stone and earth. Also can tell if people are telling the truth.  
Title: Stonebreaker (he didn’t want one because he doesn’t think of himself as a hero but the squad insisted, then Alex picked a name that was similar to it, but Alex’ll deny that) 

John Laurens -  
Powers: nature, essentially control over plants, not very useful in the city.  
Title: Oakbender (they couldn’t think up anything better, by ‘they’ I mean me, the author, does this count as breaking the fourth wall?)

Hercules Mulligan -  
Powers: teleportation. (i’m running out of ideas help)  
Title: The Spy. (.......i’m gonna try to keep this historically accurate, but Laurens has to live, also, it’s in the modern day era)

Marie Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert Du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette -  
Powers: control over wind.  
Title: The Hurricane. (tbh that should be Ham’s name, but…)

Angelica Schuyler -  
Powers: can summon storms, also control over water sometimes.  
Title: Rage Storm.

Elizabeth Schuyler -  
Powers: control over fire.  
Title: First Burn. (heheheheheh)

Margarita Schuyler -  
Powers: control over wind (not quite as good as Lafayette’s but she also stays sane while using them…)  
Title: Wind Storm.

Charles Lee -  
Powers: super speed.  
Title: Lightning Flash.

James Madison -  
Powers: healing.  
Title: (he doesn’t have one because apparently being a healer isn’t important. Yes, he is salty about that)

Thomas Jefferson -  
Powers: fire, explosions, sometimes mental manipulation. (ya know, normal everyday stuff)  
Title: Burning Ire.

(okay i got nothing for now)

Villains-ish:

George III -  
Powers: mind control, also sometimes explosions.  
Title: The King.

**Author's Note:**

> Why have 48 people read this? My other story is so much better. (though that's not saying much, considering this one is literally just a list of characters, and the other one has a ton of grammatical errors etc.)


End file.
